DP Adoptable Story Ideas
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Story Ideas for DP Fanfics! Regular and Crossovers! PM me to ADOPT 1 or more story ideas! And for more Informations! OCs are NOW allowed! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**So here are some adoptable story ideas that I wanted to do! But can't, cause I want to finish my current stories. So feel free to adopt this ideas!**

**Regular stories and Crossovers  
**

* * *

**Good or Evil?**

At the age of 7, Danny became a Halfa. Their parents tried to kill him for they hatred of ghost. Danny runs away. He then met Vlad. Vlad took him in and discovered that he is also a Halfa. He trains him on controlling his powers. Age 14, Danny was trained to become evil. But what about Danielle? She became a Halfa at the age of 12. But her parents didn't know. She is the youngest Fenton. The Reunion was held up and she met a boy who looked just like her. A ghost with white hair and green eyes and a vampire-like ghost was about to kill Jack Fenton. But she was able to defeat the 2. A month later, Vlad Plasmius plans on ruling the world with Daniel by his side. An epic battle between the two siblings. Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Danielle were captured. Leaving Danny to guard them. He told them that he too, was a Halfa and got blasted by the Fentons. Team Phantom tried to reason with him. Will Danny help them? Will Danny and Danielle defeat Vlad? Will they live a good life? How will they explain this to Jack and Maddie?

DxS

Includes= Danielle 12 years old (youngest Fenton)

No Cloning Ideas on Danny and Danielle!

Regular Story

Vlad/Danny Father/Son

* * *

**Phantom**

Danny became a Halfa at the age of 10. He ran away and was adopted by the Joker. A month later, Joker brought him to the Injustice League. After the battle, the Justice League came to put them in jail. Then, they saw Danny. Standing their with hatred in his eyes. The League took him in to at least train him to be good. Age 14, he helped the Team with mission. But is Danny truly Good? Or is their Evil inside of him? Who is this girl who claims the name Danielle Phantom? She looks similar to his younger sister, Danielle Fenton. Will secrets be revealed? Will love grow?

DxS

The Fentons, Manson, and Foleys spent their Summer Vacation at Happy Harbor.

Includes= Danielle(Youngest Fentons at the age of 12) may include Vlad. Wether he is Good, or Evil. Your choice.

Danny wears a Black cloak with a hood at the age of 10 and wield a scythe. Age 14, wears a Black HAZMAT suit with white belt, gloves, and boots. And his DP symbol.

Personality= Rebel, Hot Headed, easily entertained, clueless, always not listening, and _cute!_

DP x Young Justice_  
_

* * *

**Phantom Royalties (Reserved for Clockwork's Apprentice)**

Dan Phantom, King of the Ghost Zone. Feared by all mortals and immortal, was betrayed by his wife. He was left to take care of hi children. Danny Phantom, age 12. and Danielle Phantom, age 10. The 2 Phantoms stumble upon a random portal. They ended up in the Human Realm. They met Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. They became friends and secretly hand out. 4 years later, Dan planned on ruling the world. Dan easily defeated The Justice League and their Team. Will Danny and Danielle help them and defeat Dan? Or will they follow his orders and kill their new friends? Will Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius adopt them and live a good life?

May include= Clockwork. NO OC. The name of the wife his Diane.

DxS

For more information, feel free to PM me.

* * *

**Vocaloid Related Shenanigans (Adopted by: SadAngel262)**

Team Phantom (Danielle included) became bored. They got an idea to put up a live concert. Song from Vocaloid. What will happen then? More Confusion from The Fenton, Vlad, Valerie, and GIW!

Example Songs:

Happy Synthesizer

Kocchi Muite Baby

Trick and Treat

Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

Adolesence

Ievan Polkka

Daughter of Evil

Servant of Evil

For more information, feel fee to PM me.

* * *

**More story ideas in the next chapter!**

**For more information, feel free to PM me**

**NO OC!**

**I do NOT own the songs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are some more Ideas!  
**

* * *

**The New Caretaker (adopted by dannyFANtom99)**

Undergrowth came back to get revenge. He decided that the Ghost Boy is much more powerful than the Goth Girl. So he decided to control Danny and use him to rule the world. Danny had control over Tucker and Jazz. Leaving Sam to find a way to help Danny. Then, she got help from Danielle. They were visited by Clockwork and advised them to get help from The Justice League. What will happen now? Will they be able to break the control of Danny?

Danny Phantom x Justice League or Young Justice Crossover

DxS

Before Phantom Planet

May or May Not include: Vlad Plasmius/Masters

* * *

**Reign of Terror (Adopted by fglla2211) **

Dan has escaped. He knew that if he tried to attack Danny, then he'll end up back in that thermos. Then, he'll just have to do one thing; Take Danny and train him. He kidnapped Danny and somehow erased his memory. With no memory, Danny sees Dan as his 'friend.' A month after training, they went to Amity Park to cause havoc. What will happen now? Will Team Phantom, Danielle, Vlad, and Valerie stop them?

Before or After Phantom Planet

Dan/Danny Father/Son-ish bonding

* * *

**Gotham's Ghoul**

Jack and Maddie experimented on Danny when they saw him change back. Sam and Tucker are out of town. Vlad is... Somewhere... Jazz is the only one who is left to help Danny. So she frees him and the two ran away. Hatred and Betrayal grew inside of Danny. The two ended up in Gotham. Their were attacked by The Joker but was rescued by Batman, Batgirl, and Robin. Batman took pity on them and decided that 'Bruce Wayne' will take them in. Danny and Jazz were getting used to the life with Bruce and Dick. But where was Danny always disappearing too? Why did Danny became a villain? The Phantom as some reporters called his Ghostly Alter-ego who has been stealing money and causing some havoc. Joker, Harley, The Penguin, Firefly, Killer Croc, and Ragdol ganged up to defeat the Bat Family with some help with Phantom. What will they do now? And why does Vlad seem so... Determine to help them?

Includes: Clockwork, Danielle, Vlad, Sam and Tucker.

D/J Brother/Sister Bonding

After D-stabilized

Danny Phantom x The Batman Crossover

* * *

**Random Shenanigans**

Monday: Sam convinced Danny to wear a Ninja Outfit. Danny hid behind the bush, about to capture some ghosts. Then, a hand pulled him back and trapped him in a Ghost Proof dome. It was Jazz! Jazz gets Crazy Cuckoo because she was wrong. She reads Danny an encyclopedia. Will Danny survie? Will Sam and Tucker hold back their laughter?

Tuesday: Jazz decided that Danny needs at least a normal activity. So Jazz led Danny to a white room and splashed him with paint. "ME EYES! IT BUURRNNSS!" Danny ran to the left wall, then the right, then the left, and fell unconscious. Note: Got the idea from Amazing World of Gumball. I do NOT own that show!

Wednesday- Friday: Your turn to make some Crazy Shenanigans! ^^

Rated K: Humor

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! I might have more in the next chapter!**

**Remember!**

**PM me if you adopted 1 or MORE stories! Also, PM me for MORE INFORMATIONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To CatchingWind: _Of course! Its okay if its a Long-Shot! XD Its okay if you can't decide. You can have any OC! Just one, a girl, and NOT a Mary-Sue. I hate those. So anyway, Good Luck! X3_**

**Dress Up Time!**

A ghost girl appeared in Amity Park dressing various other Ghost. Like Danny Phantom, Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Bertrand, Youngblood, etc. Even Clockwork! Who will bring an end to this childish, embarrassing activity!? Who!?

May include: Your OWN OC! XD

Rules about the OC: Must be a GIRL. Must be below of age 16. Must have BASIC Ghost Abilities. Personalities must be sweet, childish, active, etc.

Ghost that your OC is going to dress must be MALES.

Rated K+ Humor

**AN: I was inspired by CartoonFreakshow's Art in Devian ART. So I credit CartoonFreakshow for this! X3**

* * *

**How to Annoy Jazz**

Danny gets tired of Jazz always nagging about his safety. Soooo... Danny does one thing. Annoy her.

D/J Brother/Sister

Main Characters: Danny and Jazz.

May include: Sam, Tucker, Vlad, and other Ghosts.

Rated K Humor

* * *

**To Guest:_ Of course! But... Do you have an account? I would LOVE to read your CRAZY ideas for Puppy and Random Shenanigans! XD_**

**Puppy!**

Danny gets turned into a cute puppy by a ghost! Worst of all, Vlad is watching over him and Jazz for a month! What will Danny do? How will he make them STOP laughing and cooing over him!? Why in the Ghost Zone is he turned into a _puppy_!? Will Danny turn back? Will Jazz _stop _cooing over him? Will Vlad, Sam, and Tucker _stop _laughing at him!?

May include: OC Ghost who turned Danny into a Puppy.

Rated K Humor

* * *

**That's all, folks! More to come in the next chapter! XD**

**Awww! Puppy Danny! Yay! X3**

**So remember!**

**PM or REVIEW if you had adopted 1 or MORE story ideas! For more information, PM Me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why are you SINGING!? (adopted by: SadAngel262)**

Random singing in Random places! As Danny Phantom!

No rules! Have fun!

Although, you need to include Vlad, GiW, Valerie, etc. It would be REALLY funny if you include Clockwork!

Danny Phantom is the singer. Maybe you could add Danielle!

Juts a Random story about Random Songs! XD

* * *

**Tagalog **

A story to honor my country!

Danny learns a new language in class. It was originated in a country called 'Philippines.' Danny uses this to his advantage. So he annoys EVERY ghost and ghost hunters that attacks him by speaking in Tagalog. Meanwhile, Vlad is forming a small army of ghost. How will Danny stop them? Bu using Words!

Use Google Translate if need be.

Tagalog is easy to pronounce since its like English.. To me! XD

May include: Danielle and Clockwork.

Have fun! XD

* * *

**Tuck-er!**

Inspired by 'Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwreck'

Its like Simon became Si-mon! Tucker founds out that his beloved PDA was broken. So he goes crazy and became Tuck-er! Danny and Sam have been trying to calm him done. Tucker leads them to a forest. He sets up traps like crazy! While Danny and Sam looks for him. How will they be able to calm Tuck-er -I mean- Tucker down!?

DxS

Rated K Humor

* * *

**Feedbacks!**

**Catchingwind:_ Of course you can! But remember! OC must be a girl and NOT Mary-Sue! I hate those... Good Luck! Oh, and its okay if your not interested anymore! But I still wish you Good Luck! XD _  
**

**Guest:_ Sure! But... Do you have an account? If so, what's the name?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**More Ideas! XD  
**

* * *

**Prince of Evil **

Danny Phantom is the son of the evilest ghost, Dan Phantom. Like his father, Danny has a dark soul. Though, female ghost fell in love with him. But the evil prince didn't mind them. When he goes bored, he sets out to go to the Human Realm to torment the humans. Then, his eyes fell to a raven haired, lilac eyed girl, Sam Manson. What will happen next? Will Sam find out about Danny that he's Half Human?

**No Danielle allowed.**

**OCs are allowed.**

**DxS**

**Danny's Personalities: Hot Headed, cruel, handsome X3, acts like his father, Dan.  
**

* * *

**Life is Never Easy**

Danny's friends and family died at TUE. He went to live with Vlad. He wanted to visit Danielle, but not now. He tries to cope living with a billionaire Halfa, struggles a private school called Gotham Academy, and tried to stay sane with 2 conscience. Phantom and Dan. But what happens when he meets The Team?

**Danny Phantom x Young Justice crossover**

**TUE sets AFTER Kindred Spirits**

**Danielle is included LATER in the story**

**You may make Sam a ghost. Or she didn't died at all thanks to Clockwork**

**DxS, V/D Father/Son**

**Includes: Dan (Evil Conscience) and Phantom (Good Conscience)  
**

* * *

**Lies (Original my (DPhantom5221) story)**

Danny's family and friends when they were at his house when they wanted to celebrate his 15th birthday. The portal exploded killing them. Leaving Danny depressed and sad. He sets off because he didn't want to live with Vlad. He was about to meet up with Danielle in the Far Frozen. But he stills needs to find a Natural Portal to get there. But what happens when The Light are interested in him?

**Includes: Danielle (Later in the Story), Sam (She didn't died thanks to Clockwork)**

**Danny: 15 years old in this Story. Gets brainwashed by Lex Luthor. His name when he's brainwashed in Phantom. Must have a new costume.**

**Vlad: Good or Evil. Your choice! ;)  
**

* * *

**PM or Review if you want to Adopt 1 or More Ideas! XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is another Dan/Danny Father/Son! Yay!**

**Remember! I do NOT own Danny Phantom!  
**

* * *

**Dan is a Dad?**

When Danny's parents accidentally left a malfunctioning weapon, he was hit and turned into a 5 year old. With no memories, he accidentally changes into his Ghost Form and goes to the Ghost Zone. While he was floating through the zone, he bumps into a familiar psychopathic murderer, Dan. But with Danny's cuteness and innocence, will Dan actually kill him?

**Dan/Danny Father/Son Bonding **

**Includes: Clockwork, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker.**

**May Include: Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Danielle Phantom**

**Dan must be GOOD in the end. ****He now lives with Clockwork. NO ClockworkXDan! This is NOT Romance!  
**

* * *

**That's all!**

**Review or PM me if you wanna ADOPT this IDEA or the OTHER IDEAS!**


	7. Feed Backs

**Here are some Feed backs! To let you know who adopted the stories! X3**

**Dan is a Dad?- _BayDear _**

**Phantom Royalties- _(Reserved) Clockwork's Apprentice _**

**Vocaloid Related Shenanigans- _SadAngel262 _**

**The New Caretaker/A New Caretaker- _dannyFANtom (Posted DPx Justice League) _**

**Reign of Terror- _fglla2211 (Posted) _**

**Random Shenanigans- _dannyFANtom (Posted) _**

**Dress Up Time!- _CatchingWind _**

**Puppy- _Guest _**

**Why are you SINGING!?- _SadAngel262 _**

**That's all! X3 Stay tuned for more! XD **

**And to _HonestLiar33- _Well, I'm sorry! That's all I could THINK OFF! I'm addicted to DPx DC Cartoons since Danny meets SUPERHEROES!**

**_Read and Review! ^^ I still have more stories in the last chapters!_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HonestLiar33- _*rubs back of neck* _Sorry for snapping at ya. But to tell you the truth, I don't know ANY Marvel. Well, except for Spiderman. Sorry again dude, but I understand your getting tired of all the DC. So I'll try different Cartoon! ^^**

**Guest: _That's a GREAT story you got there! X3 But, mind telling me WHY you Reviewed that? Don't you have an account err something? Or do you want ME to do it?  
_**

* * *

**The New Pack Member**

Jack and Maddie shot Danny Phantom with a weapon that turns Evil Ghost to Good. But instead, it turned the Young Halfa evil. Then, Danny was sucked into a portal where E.V.O.s roam the globe. He met Van Kleis who offered him to join the Pack. He accepted. What will Rex do now? Will he and Team Phantom stop Danny and turn him back to his good ol' self?

**DPxGenerator Rex**

**NO conscious trying to make Danny be Good again. It's up to Rex and Team Phantom. (Jazz, Sam, and Tucker)**

**Includes: Clockwork**

**No Vlad and Danielle. (Just for a change)  
**

* * *

**Little Poke-Pets**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were transformed into weird, four legged animals. They then encountered all the challenge on being a small animal. Getting captured and thrown into a Dog Pound, finding a way to escape, getting lost at a Forest, trying to get back to Fenton Works, making Jazz realize that it's them, and knowing how to get back to normal.

**DPxPokemon (NO Pokemon characters)**

**Danny- Umbreon (Blue Eyes and Rings)**

**Sam- Espeon (Darker Shade of Purple)**

**Tucker- Jolteon (Turquoise Eyes)**

**Humor and DxS**

**May Include: OC (The One who puts them in a Dog Pound), Another OC (Who turned them into Pokemon Creatures) and Vlad Masters/Plasmius.  
**

* * *

**Song-fic Challenge **

20 Oneshots, 20 Songs. You need to include who sang them.

**1) Servant of Evil (English Version, AU. Don't forget to Credit the One who made the Lyrics or Ask Permission)**

**2) Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**3) Bad Apple (English Version)**

**4) Can I have This Dance**

**5) Bad Boy (Cascada)**

**6) Bring Me to Life**

**7) How to Save a Life**

**8) Hello, how are you (English Version. Don't forget to Credit the one who made the Lyrics or Ask Permission)**

**9) Monster (Skillet)**

**10) Hero (Skillet)**

**11) Love Will Find a Way **

**12) Marry You (Bruno Mars)**

**13) Talking to the Moon (After TUE. Includes V/D Father/Son)**

**14) Paralyzed (Big Time Rush)**

**15) Perfect (Simple Plan)**

**16) Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**17) When there was Me and You**

**18) You'll Be in My Heart (D/J Sibling Bonding)**

**19) My Immortal (Evanescene)**

**20) Danny Phantom Theme Song (Just for Fun! XD)  
**

* * *

**That's all, folks! Well, see you in the next chapter!**

**Read or PM me to Adopt some Ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**He's Back **

Dan's back and he plans on a revenge. What's his revenge, you ask? Well, to turn our favorite Halfa evil. How is he going to do that? Danny is depressed that Sam and Tucker got together. Yet, he does everything he can to stay happy for them. Dan saw this and whispers every evil thought to Danny. What now? What will they do now that Danny has crossed the Dark Side with his older evil self?

**Sets after Livin' Large**

**May include: Danielle, Clockwork, and Vlad**

**Dan/Danny Father/Son  
**

* * *

**A Lonely Halfa **

Danny has lost everyone he cared about. Even Vlad. So with no one there to care for him, he ran away from Amity Park to Gotham City. While walking down the street, the Joker kidnaps him in hopes of making him his apprentice. Thus, turning him into a Rag doll-like boy with no memories. So what will the Bat Family do now that the Joker has an apprentice that has Ghost Powers?

**DPxThe Batman X-over**

**I will PM you to know what Danny will look like**

**Danny/Joker Father/Son Bonding-ish (WTF?)**

**Danny/Bruce Father/Son in later chapters**

**DannyxBarbara  
**


End file.
